The Potion Master's Portrait
by A Forest of Whispers
Summary: Unable to find his classroom, a young Albus Potter stumbles across a portrait of a certain ex-Headmaster.
1. The First Time

**A/N:** Hello readers. This is just something that popped into my mind when watching (for Merlin knows how many times) the Half Blood Prince. Initially, it was going to be a one-shot but by the time I got to the end and enjoyed writing it so much, I considered doing a seven-part series where Albus visits the Portrait once a year.

Feel free to drop a review to let me know what you think and if you've enjoyed this chapter! Even give it an alert or fav if you're feeling daring!

* * *

When Albus was younger, everybody judged him based on who his Dad was. From as long as Albus could remember, strangers would stop him in Diagon Alley, pat his father on the back and shake his hand, then look down at Albus and comment either:

"Don't you look like your Dad?""

"If you're half the Wizard he is…"

"I bet you're so proud to be named after Professor Dumbledore."

Albus knew why these people adored his father, and why he should be proud of him; he had defeated Lord Voldemort, a man Albus was lucky enough to only ever have to hear his name. But to Albus, Harry Potter was only his Dad, his embarrassing at times Dad. It was strange to Albus that the man who in summer wore stag slippers which sung Christmas songs could have beaten the Dark Lord at seventeen. Albus resented his Dad being famous sometimes, but the free sundaes in Fortescues' made it worth it.

When Professor Zabini issued Albus a detention on his third week of Hogwarts, Albus found himself wishing he was somebody different: somebody whose Dad got along with his Professors in school, or better yet, didn't go to Hogwarts at all.

"Oh come on," Rose laughed, "at least it was funny."

"It wasn't meant to be funny!" Albus defended. "I really wasn't meaning to set Finnegan's hair on hire it just… happened."

"Right," Rose laughed, "well, it was funny anyway. What class you got?"

"Potions. You ask me this _every_ time."

"And I forget _every_ time. See you at dinner?"

"Depends if Zabini's murdered me."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Professors won't murder you, Al."

"He might."

"Hm, you might be right. Hates Uncle Harry. Hates everyone."

"Mhm," Albus agreed, "see ya soon."

"Yep."

While his cousin Rose took the staircase to go back up towards the Transfiguration corridor, Albus skulked down the stairs towards the dungeons. It was his third week! Albus thought Hogwarts was supposed to be fun, he didn't expect it to be filled with Professors who either knew his Dad, loved his Dad or hated his Dad; Professor Zabini held a grudge, Professor Longbottom kept asking Albus how his Mum and Dad were in the middle of class in front of every body, Hagrid kept inviting him to tea and all the ghosts would try and walk Albus to his lessons, grateful that his Dad had spared from from an eternity of a Voldemortesque Hogwarts. His brother James had told him to hex them all, but Albus didn't really believe James did that, despite what he said. Albus just bit his tongue and ignored them. _Seven more years. That's it! Seven more years and I'm out of here._ It didn't help his only friend was his cousin Rose and her little group of Gryffindor girls becausethe other boys in his dormitory all knew each other already. The eleven-year-old didn't really care much at this point; he'd fall into a group of friends soon enough.

Albus made his way down the Potions corridor. To add to Albus's annoyance, somebody (probably Peeves) had flooded the Potions corridor meaning he would have to find another way around. It was then that Albus wished he had taken the Marauders Map and not let James take it all for himself; it would be really helpful if he could find his classroom. Merlin only knows what Professor Rossi would do to him if he was late again.

Albus took a left, then a right, then another left and another right until he reached a dead end. Aggravated with himself, Albus spun on his heel and walked back the way he came. The clock was ticking and he only had three minutes to get to class. He debated wading his way through the flooded corridor; surely wet trousers would be better than detention with Rossi. However, that would mean that Albus would be able to find the Potions corridor again, and as Albus walked deeper and deeper in the labyrinth of the dungeons, the odds were not in his favour.

After walking for a few more minutes around the dungeons, Albus accepted his fate: he was going to die down here.

Just minutes after his class had started, Albus gave up, threw his bag on the floor and sat down. At least he couldn't receive a detention if he couldn't be found. He blamed his Dad and James for this; if his Dad wasn't so famous, he wouldn't have left Zabini's late and he could have followed his dorm mates, and if James wasn't such a useless excuse of a brother, he might have told him the quickest way to the Potions classroom.

"Do you mind," began a slow voice behind him, "you're messing up my canvas." Albus leapt forward, stumbling over his gangly legs on the way up. Albus looked around clutching his satchel. "Oh, it's you, Potter."

"H-How do you know who I am?" Albus panicked, looking around him. Remembering what the voice said, Albus relaxed a little. "Oh. You're just a painting."

"Just a painting… I was alive once, you know."

"How can you be alive and then be a painting? Wouldn't you turn into a ghost?"

"I explained this to you last year, Potter."

Albus frowned. "I wasn't here last year."

"Turn your wand on so I can see you. What have you done, Potter? Put on your invisibility cloak?"

"Invisi – no. I'm not James. I'm Albus – his brother."

The painting snorted. "Your father had the nerve to name you after Albus Dumbledore, did he? While I'm not surprised he named your brother after the arrogant, swine of a man James Potter, but now shame to the name of Albus Dumbledore. I thought he'd have more reverence for him than that."

Albus – who was already running late - threw his bag down. "I didn't ask for you to start talking to me. If you thought I was James why didn't you go off to another painting? Isn't that all paintings do?"

"All you Potter's all the same. Arrogant, lazy, rude… What are you doing down here, boy?"

"Looking for my classroom."

"You're certainly looking in the wrong place. That's what one of the Weasley boys told me: 'I'm looking for my classroom,' only to turn my old frame bright orange and curse me to sing some incessant Muggle song for three days. That's what you get, apparently, for opening old wounds. Now why don't you return to your common room, Potter, or I'll tell the Fat Lady there's been an intruder in Hogwarts and she'll change the password, _without_ your knowledge."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not in Gryffindor."

The portrait laughed. "A Potter, not in Gryffindor. Blessed be the day. If only your intolerable Grandfather were here to see the day."

"You're being rather mean for a dead person."

The portrait laughed. "I've been dead for eighteen years, boy; I have to do something to pass the time."

"Well, I – I… Can you help me find my classroom or not?"

"Not."

Albus picked up his bag. "Fine. But if you're only not telling me because of my Dad or my brother, then – then that's very mean."

"Bully for me."

"I hope you fall off the wall."

"How charming you Potter men are."  
"So you _are_ not telling me because of them."

"Possibly."

"Please. I'm already late to Professor Rossi's lesson. I already have detention with Professor Zabini 'cause my brother hexed him yesterday and turned his cloak bright pink and to smell like garlic so e's taking it out on me. Just… If I go along here," Albus pointed to the opposite direction he came, "will I be close?"

"No."

"Well, which way is it?"

"I cannot see, Potter; the torches are out. If you light up your wand, I might be able to see what direction you are pointing in."

"How?"

"Get out your wand," the painting began, "and say Lumos."

"Lumos," Albus muttered, rummaging around in his cloak pocket for his wand, "do I need to wave it?"

Tiresomely: "No."

"Lumos," Albus said and nothing happened, "are you tricking me?"

"No." Albus tried again, and again, and again. Finally, a small flicker of light emitted from his wand and he held it up to the painting. Albus attempted three more times before his wand actually emitted some proper light. Both Albus and the figure in the painting squinted. "Which way did you point?" Albus pointed again, his eyes still adjusting to the darkness. "At the end you'll see a door to your right. Take it and you are there."

Albus lowered his wand with exhaustion. "That was it? I was nearly there and I've spent the last five minutes begging you for directions and being five minutes later for class."

"Apparently so."

Albus groaned. "What's the spell to turn this off?"

"Nox," the portrait replied, "just… Wait… Come closer."

Albus eyed the painting: the silhouette of a man began to emerge. "What?"

"I cannot see you boy, come closer." Albus shuffled closer to the portrait. "You have your father's eyes."

Albus instinctively closed his eyes. "Yes. So does my sister, Lily. Did you know my father?"

The painting paused. "No."

"You've spoken about him – and James, and my Grandad. You obviously knew him. Did you used to teach them?"

"Your father, yes," the painting yawned."But not my Grandad."

"No."

"Oh, so you're not like, really old then."

"No."

"Would my Dad know you?"

"No."

"So you don't know each other," Albus teased, "but you did know each other."

"You're speaking nonsense."

"And you're lying to me. Who are you?"

"A man, a name, a face, a painting."

"I think you're lying again."

"I'm dead, boy; I care little for what an eleven-year-old thinks."

"So why are you still talking to me?"

"You're witty like her."

"My Mum?"

"Yes, and your Grandmother Lily."

"So you knew her too?"

"Yes."

"Did she know you?"

There was a pause. "She thought she did."

"What was she like?"

"Your mother?"

"No," Albus shook his head, "my Grandmother: Lily."

There was another pause. "She was a kind girl: brave, smart, married a fool."

"I won't ask what my Grandfather was like."

"I wouldn't."

"What about my Dad? Has he always been a glorious hero?"

The painting laughed derisively. "Harry Potter… a hero… Is that what they're calling Albus Dumbledore's puppet now?"

"He beat the Dark Lord."

"He had a lot of help."

"I've heard the story. My Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron went on the hunt for Horcruxes after Dumbledore died to defeat the Dark Lord. They broke into the Ministry, escaped Gringotts on a dragon, returned to Hogwarts to fight Death Eaters and then the Dark Lord killed Dad and then Dad killed the Dark Lord."

"And then you all lived happily ever after," the painting finished.

"Not everyone. My friend Teddy's parents died, Sirius Black died, Uncle Fred died, Dumbledore died and Severus Snape died. Dad said Severus Snape worked for the Dark Lord _and_ Dumbledore."

"Did he?"

"That's what I'm told. I'm named after him, too. Albus Severus Potter. Dad said he was really mean when he was younger, but he gave Dad the sword of Gryffindor and killed Albus Dumbledore to become a double agent. Do you know him?"

"Yes."

"What was he like?"

"It depends on who you ask."

"Yeah, my Uncle Ron isn't too keen, but my Dad dotes on him. Don't think Mum was too keen on the name choice."

"Why's that?"

"Dunno, but she always says James and Lily's middle names when they're in trouble but never mine. Maybe because I'm not in trouble much anymore – well, not since James came to Hogwarts."

"I see."

"Yeah," Albus shifted awkwardly as the silence passed. "Well, um, thanks for the directions. I'll tell my Dad I spoke to you. What's your name?"

"Tell him it's the Half Blood Prince."

Confused: "Right. Okay… See ya later."

Albus stowed his wand away in his cloak pocket and proceeded to find his classroom. Now getting closer to being fifteen minutes late, Albus sprinted to the classroom door, his mind rattling with the thoughts of the conversation.

* * *

"I had the weirdest conversation earlier."

At dinner, Albus joined the Gryffindor table and sat with his cousin, Rose. Rose was halfway through a mouthful of chicken pie, but her eagerness to find out Albus's conversation matched Albus's excitement to tell it. She took a large sip of water to wash down the remainders of her food and asked Albus more.

"So who is it?"

"Dunno, but he said he was the Half Blood Prince."

"Weird," Rose noted, "didn't know your Dad was friends with royalty."

"Neither did I. He didn't seem to like Grandad James very much."

"Bit like the second James, then."

"Mhm," Albus agreed, "is the pie good?"

"Brilliant," Rose said as Albus cut himself off a slice, "you don't think it was one of his friends from school, do you?"

"What, like Remus or Sirius?"

"Nah, they were friends with Grandad. What if it's Peter Pettigrew?"

"He wouldn't have a painting at school."

"True," Albus conceded.

"It wouldn't be _the_ Severus Snape though, would it?"

"Severus Snape?" Rose nodded. "I didn't think of that."

"Makes sense; he has a portrait in the dungeons, he doesn't like your Grandad."

"Why didn't he tell me? He know who I was."

"Dunno. Try and find him again."

Albus considered it; his Dad made Severus Snape out to be the bravest man he ever knew. Albus had always been keen to find out more about his namesake and his Dad had supplied him with plenty of information about how he had protected him over the years, fought with the Order of the Phoenix while still being undercover for the Dark Lord. But why, if it was Severus Snape, wouldn't he reveal himself to Albus?

"Yeah," Albus said distractedly, "I think I will."

As Albus stood up from the table, Rose looked at him with surprise. "Now?"

"Now," Albus confirmed.

Rose shrugged. "You gonna eat that?" She jabbed her fork towards the pie.

"Nah. It's all yours."

Smiling: "Thanks. Good luck."

Albus made a swift exit from the Great Hall and headed back towards the dungeons. Albus didn't know if the man who May-Or-May-Not-Be Severus Snape would still be there. Being an ex-Headmaster of Hogwarts meant he should have a portrait in the Headmaster's Office, too. Maybe he was there – or maybe it was just some portrait who was around at the time of his Grandparents. If Albus at least didn't try to find out, he would never know.

It was a lot easier to find the corridor than it had been stumbling around in the dark before. Silently, Albus crept through the now well-lit corridor. The portrait was directly in the middle of the long corridor, either side of two gargoyle statues whose wings flapped and growled at Albus when he got closer. Albus deducted that was probably why May-Or-May-Not-Be Severus Snape chose that portrait as a second home; the gargoyles were creepy and would put off potential troublemakers. Albus held up his hands and edged round to the portrait where he had a direct view of the man in the portrait.

"So it is you," Albus smiled.

The man in the portrait looked up. May-Or-May-Not-Be Severus Snape was, in fact, Severus Snape. He was sat behind a desk reading a book and looked very smart in emerald green robes, very unlike the shabby ones his Dad described him to wear when he was alive. Severus Snape looked up Albus with a sardonic smile.

"It took you longer than your brother to figure it out."

Albus frowned. "James never said he saw you here."

"In your defence: the first time he saw me it was in the Headmaster's Office."

"Why didn't you tell me who you were when we spoke earlier?"

"It wasn't relevant."

"Yes it was," Albus persisted, "I asked you three times."

"Correction: twice."

"Twice," Albus rectified, "I asked you twice and you never told me."

"I like being cryptic. How did you figure it out? You don't strike me as a particularly bright boy."

"Rose helped me."

"Your cousin?"

"Yes, my cousin. How did you know that?"

"Your brother."

"So James has spoken to you before?"

"A lot of students do," Severus Snape sighed, "it gets tiresome."

"Why?"

"I've never particularly liked children."

"No, I mean, why does James talk to you?"

"He says your Dad told him to 'stop by'."

"He never told me to."

"Charming."

"No – I mean – I don't think he knows you're here. Otherwise he would've said something."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"I am not."

"Why not?"

"Some people and happenings are best left in the past. People die and people move on, it's the course of nature."

Albus frowned. "He named me after you."

"Correction: he named you after Albus Dumbledore, or are you so dim you'd forget your own name?"

"No. Albus _Severus_ Potter, and you're _Severus_ Snape."

"And the sky is blue and the grass is green."

Albus studied the man in the portrait. "I'm in Slytherin, did you know that?"

"No," Portrait Severus admitted.

"Do you want to know why?"

"Enlighten me."

Albus smirked. "Because of you."

"I'm flattered."

"I'm being serious. The Sorting Hat said I'm ambitious and brave. So are you."

" _Were_."

"Are. You're still here, aren't you?"

Portrait Severus looked around the frame of his painting. "With the power of magic, yes."

"You told me I had my Dad's eyes, is that how you knew who I was?"

"Yes."

"James doesn't, but Lily and I do."

"Your power to change the conversation bewilders me, Potter."

"I have a lot to say."

"So it appears."

"Do you get a lot of people visit you?"

"A few - mostly for History of Magic essays to interview me."

"I bet you tell them to go away."

"In want of a better word, yes."

"Can _I_ come and visit you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I dislike small talk."

"Well, if I come often, it won't be small talk."

Severus Snape frowned. "I don't suppose I'll be able to stop you, will I?"

Beaming: "Nope."

The Portrait sighed. "If you wish." Albus grinned and sat down on the floor crossing his legs. "What are you doing, Potter?"

"Visiting you."

"Visiting me?"

"Yep. I thought you were supposed to be intelligent: being a Professor and double agent."

"I _am_ intelligent."

"Well, then you'll see I'm visiting you, and as I've already told you, I have a _lot_ to say." Severus pulled a face of annoyance, which only made Albus more eager. "So, what's it like to be dead?"


	2. After Christmas

**A:N:** Thank you all so much if you're still reading, and to all new readers, welcome! Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews, favs and alerts! It's such a joy to write a fic that people respond so warmly to - so keep up the good work with the reviews! Pressing the back button won't give you as much love as I will do!

I'd also like to make a note that this is by no means running the same course as Cursed Child because, let's face it: who believes that is really canon?

* * *

Albus continued to visit Severus's portrait throughout his first year. For the first month, unsure of how Severus would react to his company and not wanting to overwhelm the lonely portrait, Albus visited once a week. For the first few times, Severus would greet him with a: "It's you again," or "what do you want now, Potter?" But when Albus returned after the Christmas holidays, Albus almost detected in the Potion Master's face that he was pleased to see him, or maybe that was just the poor lighting which made his sallow face seem as if it twisted into a smile.

Rose thought he was mad that he was talking to a portrait. Albus tried to persuade Rose to visit him with him, but she thought it was weird and didn't want people to think _she_ was weird. Besides, he wasn't _her_ namesake. What loyalties did _she_ have to _him_?

James thought he was ridiculous for wanting to visit him every week. James claimed he only visited Severus when he was in the Headmaster's Office - which was actually quite common for James. James couldn't understand why Albus would want to waste his time on him. Albus knew it was odd, but he felt like it was his duty to talk to Severus, he knew his Dad would want him to.

His Dad was understanding about it. Albus waited until the Christmas holidays to tell his Dad about it. His Dad said it was the right thing to do, that he was proud of him and that he knew Severus was happy to see him deep down. Albus was unsure about this, but he wanted to believe it never the less.

So a few days after Albus returned from home, he went to pay Severus a visit. Albus always went at a specific time: half past seven on a Sunday night. Severus was always in the portrait at that time, and Albus _knew_ it was more than a coincidence.

"You're back," Severus observed.

"Yes I am," Albus said cheerfully, "how was your Christmas?"

"The turkey dinner was delightful."

"Really?"

"I'm a painting, I cannot eat."

"Oh yeah," Albus said, feeling stupid, "well, _my_ turkey dinner _was_ delightful; my Grandma is a great cook."

"Bully for her."

"I told my Dad about you."

"I assumed you already had."

"No, I thought I'd wait til I could tell him in person. He says 'hi,' by the way."

Severus Snape sighed. "Hello, Potter."

"I'll tell him you were pleased to hear from him. So what _did_ you do over Christmas?"

"The same thing that I do everyday: visit different paintings, listen to what the Headmaster is complaining about and give council, read books, etcetera, etcetera."

"That sounds... fun."

"Riveting." Severus confirmed in a sardonic tone. "Anything else?"

Albus paused. "I don't think so. Do you know my cousin Teddy Lupin? Well, you knew his Dad, but he's finally come clean about going out with my cousin Victoire!"

"I remember," Severus began, "being nearby when they'd make their way into broom cupboards when they thought no one was watching."

Albus wrinkled up his nose in disgust. "Ew."

"Agreed."

"But yeah, that happened. Nothing else really. Grandma cried about not having everyone together, a.k.a my Uncle Fred and everyone else who's dead, and Grandad got my Aunt to show him how to use a mobile phone, and he spent _ages_ taking photos on it and holding down on the screen to make them move. He thought Muggles were finally using _actual_ magic."

"It's funny how the living waste their lives."

"That's mean," Albus frowned.

"It's true."

"I was going to give you some good news."

"Enlighten me."

"I'm not going to anymore."

"May I ask why?"

"Because you're being mean about my Grandad."

"How will I live... oh wait... I'm dead and the feelings of Arthur Weasley concern me no more than remembering what it feels like to breathe again."

"Do you miss it?"

"Being alive? Occasionally."

"What do you miss most?"

"The riveting conversations."

"Ha, ha, but you _do_ miss it. Don't you miss the little things like being able to eat and drink?"

"Not particularly."

"Or what it feels like for the rain to fall on your face?"

"I've never liked the rain."

Albus paused. "So what _do_ you miss?"

"Being able to feel things."

"Feel things? Like what?"

"You'll understand that when you're older."

Albus rolled his eyes. "Adults _always_ say that."

"Because it is true."

"Not always."

"Always."

Albus leaned against the gargoyle statue and smirked, but quickly jumped back when the gargoyle snarled at him. "Do you miss magic?"

"Deeply."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I've been practicing with Lumos, do you want to see?"

"Not really."

"Well I'm going to show you."

"I didn't doubt for a second you would."

Albus smirked proudly and withdrew his wand from his back pocket and cleared his throat: "Lumos." Sure enough, the tip of Albus's wand lit up brightly, and Albus beamed. "Told you so."

"Not bad," Severus replied.

"A compliment. Wow."

"I wouldn't get used to them if I were you."

"I won't," Albus promised. "Nox." Albus put his wand back in his pocket. "Professor Green says I'm getting good with magic now."

"Professor Green also says that the Hogwarts founders were nothing more than myths."

"Well, that's not true."

"I agree."

"We agree on something, that's a first."

"I wouldn't get used to it."

"No," Albus agreed, "neither will I. Now you've stopped being mean, I'm going to tell you my good news."

"I'm all ears."

"My sister wants to meet you, but she won't be here for another two years."

"I will count down the days."

"But she'll be in Gryffindor," Albus continued, choosing to ignore the portrait's comment, "she's so Gryffindor like James."

" _So_ Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, you know, unlike me. Everyone teased me about it at Christmas. It's okay for Victorie to be in Ravenclaw and Molly and Lucy to be in Hufflepuff, but I'm suddenly the weird Slytherin cousin. Grandad could barely look at me."

There was a pause. "I'm sure that's not true."

"It is. He only said, 'can you pass the roast potatoes?' I don't blame him; I _am_ weird."

"There's a lot of you, how could he have time for you all?"

"He had time for everyone else, even Teddy and he's not even family... I shouldn't say that; it's not very kind. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising to me?"

"Dunno, but I feel bad for saying it. I must be boring you with all this."

"Surprisingly not."

Albus's eyes widened. "Really?"

"I know, I'm as surprised as you are."

"Do you like our little chats?"

"As much as I enjoy being dead."

"What's it like being dead? Sorry, that was rude of me to ask."

"Don't apologise," Severus dismissed, "have you not asked your Dad?"

"No, it feels... weird to think he was dead once but now he's alive - in a different way to you because, you know, he has a body and I'm not talking to him through a portrait on the wall. So what's it like? Is there an after world or a Heaven as the Muggles believe?"

"No. Before I was restored as a painting, I remember nothing after my death, but that might be because I was charmed to be here. If you want a better answer, ask your Dad, or better yet, ask a ghost."

"The Bloody Baron scares me."

"The Bloody Baron scares everybody."

"He doesn't scare Scorpius Malfoy."

"If he is anything like his father, he _will_ be scared."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Are you well acquainted with him?"

"Well, we get along better than our Dads did. He's alright, but he always hangs around with his own mates: the other boys in our dorms. We get on alright; we say hello and stuff like that and we sit together in Potions, but I wouldn't class him as a friend. My only friend is Rose, and how sad is it that my only friend is my cousin?"

"Have you tried to make other friends?"

"Sort of," Albus admitted, "I mean, I make more effort with Scorpius than he does with me. Like, I asked him about his Christmas and he didn't ask me about mine. Stuff like that... He's a bit odd."

"Odd?"

"Yeah, like he's really shy around other people, a bit like me. He cringes when people talk about his Dad like Neville - Professor Longbottom does. Bit like me."

"You have a lot in common then."

"Yeah," Albus admitted, "dunno, if we're meant to be friends we will be. Still got six and a half years."

"It will all fall into place."

"Yeah," Albus said with a smile, "thank you."

"Thank you?"

"Yeah, for the pep talk."

"I don't think anyone has ever described me as 'peppy' before."

"First time for everything."

"I suppose so."

Albus looked down at his watch. "Merlin, I have to go, it's nearly curfew and I don't want Professor Zabini to give me a detention on my first week back. Can I come and see you again next week?"

"Will I be able to stop you even if I said no?"

"Nope."

"Well I suppose you have found your answer."

"Yeah," Albus smiled, "I'll see you soon."

With a backwards glance and wave to the portrait, Albus headed towards the Slytherin common room. Whenever he spoke with Severus, the young boy felt as if he had spoken to a friend - or a human being anyway. Severus might not be an ideal friend, but Albus wasn't in much of a position where he could pick and choose them. But still, as he walked to the common room and down to his dormitory, he felt warmth inside of him and a happy sort of satisfying feeling. This did not remain undetected from Scorpius Malfoy.

"You look happy," the blonde noted when Albus sat on his bed.

"I am."

"Happy to be back at Hogwarts?"

Albus shrugged and took off his shoes. "I like school."

"I didn't think anyone liked school - especially you."

Albus shrugged and squatted down to slide his shoes under his bed. "Yeah, well, not everything is as it seems."

"Right... Are you going to the Quidditch game on Saturday?"

"Slytherin vs. Gryffindor? Yeah, my brother's playing his first game back after breaking his leg."

"Is he alright now? I heard your cousin aimed the Bludger really well."

"Yeah, James is alright but I don't think he's talking to Roxanne anymore."

"Must've been an awkward Christmas."

"Yeah, but not because of that."

"What do you mean?"

Albus was aware that this was the longest conversation he had ever held with Scorpius Malfoy. "It's my first Christmas back, it's a bit weird with everyone wanting to ask me what it's like to be in Slytherin but no one actually asking me. What's the term they use? An elephant in the room."

"I see," Scorpius began, "my Dad asked about you."

"Really?"

Nodding: "Yeah, asked if we got along."

"What did you tell him?"

"I said I guess so, which is right, right?"

"Right," Albus confirmed, "we do get along."

"Yeah, I thought so..."

"We have a lot in common," Albus remembered.

"Do we?"

"Yeah: we're both remembered because of our Dads and neither of us like that." Albus saw his dorm mate lower his head. "I'm sorry, was that rude?"

"No, it was right. Dunno, it's just a bit awkward cause my Dad is an ex-Death Eater and my Grandad is in Azkaban and Grandma's sister is Bellatrix Lestrange. Mum always tells me that you can't pick your family."

"You're right," Albus smiled, "I'm the same really; all the Professors expect me to be great because my Dad was great."

"Yeah," Scorpius admitted, "it's tough."

"At least we're in the same boat."

"A sinking boat."

"A sinking boat sinking into a sea filled with merpeople, a giant squid and Grindylow."

The blonde laughed. "Yeah, true."

"Well, if you need to rant, I'm here."

"Thanks," Scorpius smiled, "do you want to go to the game with us?"

"Erm, I was going with Rose."

"Bring her," Scorpius said quickly.

Uncertainly: "Okay."

"Great," Scorpius said with a smile and got into bed, "well, good night, Albus."

It was barely nine o'clock, but Albus wished his dorm mate good night and blew the candle out beside his bed.


	3. End of First Year

**A:N:** A bit of a shorter chapter this one, but by no means is it any less an important chapter!

* * *

A few months followed after Albus attended the Quidditch match with Rose and his now new-found friend Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus admitted it was awkward at first and Rose had been against attending the match with a group of Slytherins. This did not last long; as Rose and Scorpius began talking about previous Quidditch games, favourite players, favourite teams and different techniques, the pair got along just fine and Scorpius became a regular face at the Gryffindor table for meals, sometimes sitting with Rose and her friends before Albus even got down to the Great Hall. It was nice to have a friend other than Rose.

What was better was that Scorpius didn't find it weird that Albus spoke to Severus's portrait, in fact, Scorpius went down to meet Severus once:

"Are you sure he won't mind?" Scorpius whispered as the two boys headed down to the corridor. "Like, I won't be interrupting anything, will I?"

"No," Albus promised, "it'll be fine."

It had been a few months since Albus and Scorpius attended the Quidditch match together and by this point, Albus had filled Severus in on his friendship with Scorpius.

"Hi, Severus," Albus greeted when the two boys arrived at the portrait, "I brought a friend."

"Hello, Sir," Scorpius greeted nervously, "I'm Scorpius." Severus studied the blonde who stood beside the brunette. He looked at the portrait meekly, half-expecting Severus to jump out the portrait and yell at him. "My Dad's told me a lot about you."

"Has he now?" Severus mused.

"Uh, yeah."

"How honoured I am that _the_ Draco Malfoy still talks about me at the dinner table. Dumbledore will find it quite amusing."

Scorpius shifted on the spot, clearly uncomfortable. It was then that Albus cut in: "Slytherin won the House Cup! We beat Ravenclaw by sixty points, but we lost the Quidditch tournament, didn't we, Scorpius?"

"Yeah," Scorpius said quickly, "we came last."

"Gryffindor has a really good team this year. Rose was telling us she wants to try out for chaser next year when Randall leaves."

"Yeah!" Interjected Scorpius. "I like watching it, but I could never play; I'm scared of heights."

"I'm awful at flying," Albus agreed, "nothing like Mum and Dad and James and the rest of my family."

"There are greater accomplishments in life than being able to fly a broomstick," Severus pointed out, "academia is held in higher regard than catching a snitch."

"Exactly," Scorpius beamed and turned to Albus, "I say this _all_ the time! When we apply for jobs when we've left Hogwarts, no one's going to care if we were on the Quidditch team."

"Except employers do look at extra-curriculars," Severus pointed out.

Scorpius frowned. "Yeah... I suppose so. Oh well! We have six years yet!"

"Exactly," Albus agreed.

"I need to go and pack," Scorpius declared, "I'll see you later, Al. It was nice to meet you, Sir."

Severus didn't reply to Scorpius, but stared at the blonde with a sullen expression. Albus bid farewell to his friend and waved him off as he walked down the corridor, Albus turned to Severus: "He wanted to meet you."

"He is very unlike his father."

"Told you so."

"He actually seems to be quite normal. He must have inherited that from his mother."

"He's really nice," Albus stated.

"I am sure."

Albus bit his lip. "I go home tomorrow."

"I am fully aware; every corridor I go down there seems to be merry teenagers celebrating another year of Hogwarts being over."

"It's been a good year; I got to meet you."

"I have had better."

Albus rolled his eyes. "You'll miss me when I'm gone over Summer."

"Will I?"

"I'll miss you," the young boy stated, "I would write... But I don't think you can receive letters."

"No," Severus confirmed.

"I'll just have to write one long letter and read it to you when I'm back. We're going to Antigua to watch the Quidditch match next week for James's birthday; my Mum got us tickets and James really wants to go because it's against Bulgaria. He still can't believe a team like Antigua is getting to play against Bulgaria."

"Oh to be alive once more."

"I'll take photographs and show you."

"I will wait with baited breath for your return."

"Won't you be lonely in the castle with no one to talk to?"

"I'm not the only portrait around here," he reminded.

"True, but real people."

"I'm certain the Headmaster will stop by four or five times a week to pester Dumbledore and I with incessant questions concerning the school and the Ministry, as well as the Minister."

"He's coming round for dinner when we get back."

"I believe he is resigning from politics when his term is up."

"Yeah," Albus agreed, "James overheard him talking with Dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione at Christmas, he wants Aunt Hermione to run for it."

"The first Muggleborn Minister," Severus noted.

"It doesn't matter that she's Muggleborn; she'll do great if she becomes the Minister."

"I'm certain she'll excel herself."

"She will, and how cool will it be if my _Aunt_ is the Minister for Magic?"

"I'm sure you'll be delighted."

"I will. I wish I could vote."

"Don't wish your life away."

"Yeah," Albus admitted, "sorry."

"What have I told you about apologising when it's not necessary: it makes you look weak."

"What if I do something wrong? Shouldn't I say sorry then?"

"Only if it was a mistake or you deeply regret it. Other than that you should never apologise for your behaviour."

"Great words of wisdom."

"I have my moments," Severus admitted.

Albus gave him a sheepish smile. "Tonight's my last night in the castle."

"I'm fully aware."

There was a pause. "I don't want to go home."

"I'll regret asking this: why?"

"My family hate me."

"I thought we discussed this last week when you were worrying about going home: your family do not hate you."

"It doesn't help I'm friends with Scorpius now. I'm terrified that Grandad will find out."

"Rose is friends with Scorpius."

"Yeah, but that's different. She's the favourite."

"I thought Lily was the favourite."

"She is - but - I don't know... If Lily was in Slytherin, they'd be understanding and support her, but because _I'm_ in Slytherin I get teased about it. Fred and Roxanne turned my scarf into a real life snake last month - did I tell you that?"

"They're your cousins," Severus said tiresomely, "they're only teasing you."

"It doesn't feel like that."

"Albus, there are worse problems in the world than being in Slytherin and your cousins teasing you."

"I suppose. But it's not nice. We're all having a welcome back feast at Grandma and Grandad's tomorrow, it's going to be _so_ weird."

"You'll survive."

Albus frowned. "Yeah... I'll miss being able to talk to you about stuff like this; I feel like you're the only one who understands."

"That is due to your incessant worrying about it and telling me every detail. You're extremely fortunate I am not a portrait who gossips."

"I know. I feel like I can trust you - we _do_ share the same name, after all."

"You have your father to thank for that."

"I do," Albus agreed, "I'm glad he did it, otherwise I wouldn't have met you. Plus you've really helped me with Potions this year!"

"I have my uses."

"You have a _lot_ of uses. I'll come back tomorrow morning before breakfast to say goodbye, will you still be here?"

"It's highly likely."

"Excellent. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Severus. Have a nice night."

"Are you going to join in with your House's end-of-term party?"

"Nah. Not my thing. Right, good night, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Albus," Severus paused slightly, "I would just like to say..." The Potion Master trailed off.

"Yes?" Albus urged.

"...Have a nice summer."

"Oh," Albus said, deflated, "you too."


	4. The Summer Letter

**A:N:** Definitely a longer one this time, so sorry about the delay in posting! Thanks again for all the reviews, keep up the good work! Pressing that back button won't give you as much satisfaction as submitting a review!

* * *

At the end of the summer holidays with just three days before Albus was to head back to Hogwarts for his second year, he sat down to write his letter to Severus. He had promised to write down everything that happened over summer to tell him, so on a free Wednesday afternoon, Albus sat down and began.

 _Severus,_

 _I hope you've had a nice Summer and the Headmaster hasn't bothered you too much, but I don't think you'll let it annoy you. Knowing you you'll probably just ignore him or tell him to get a grip. Kingsley said he's visited Hogwarts a few times to talk to the Headmaster about Hogwarts and the way he's running it. It didn't sound good - hopefully you can fill me in with what's going on! I know you said you weren't a gossipy portrait, but hopefully you'll let that one slide for me! It can't just be me telling you about my Summer; you have to tell me about yours too!_

 _Okay, so I thought I'd start with the dinner my Grandparent's threw for us all._

* * *

Albus stumbled out of the fireplace after his Mum and Dad. His Mum had wanted to get there early to help Grandma Molly set everything up, but apparently everybody else already had that idea. By the time Albus had arrived at The Burrow, his Mum was off in the kitchen helping Grandma Molly while his Dad was pulled into conversation about the Ministry by Uncle Percy. Albus took a quick look around and stepped out the fireplace to avoid being crushed by James and Lily who arrived shortly after.

"Do you think Mum will mind if I have a drink?" James grinned, eyeing up the table of spirits which Uncle George, Uncle Charlie and Uncle Bill were hovering round. "I'll need a drink to get through tonight."

Albus rolled his eyes. "What do _you_ have to worry about?"

"Dunno, but I bet Molly will let slip about my end-of-term prank and tell Mum and she'll go crazy. Wish Uncle Bill would teach me that memory wiping curse so I could make her forget I hexed Alfie Hudson."

"She won't; he's here with her."

"Fuck," James muttered and instinctively ducked when he saw his brunette cousin stood with the blonde boy across the living room, "you're lucky it's only Rose in your year; she wouldn't snitch on you for anything."

"I don't do anything to be snitched on about."

"Yeah right," James scoffed, "to be fair, she's probably worse than you."

Albus thought back to Rose's duelling match with the third year Hufflepuff after he called her friend a bitch. Rose won, but she also received a month of detention from Professor Zabini.

"She won't be worse than you," Lily interjected, joining her brothers next to the fireplace.

"Your faith in me is inspiring, little sis," James joked, putting an arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Only because I know what you're like."

"Mhm, true."

* * *

 _It started off alright; no one looked at me weirdly when I arrived; everyone was too busy catching up and congratulating Victoire on being the first to finish Hogwarts. There's a lot of us, so we all had accomplishments: Fred was a shoe in to be Gryffindor's team captain as Rose was to join the team as a Chaser (which definitely was not favouritism - even though Fred told her she was on the team after three glasses of firewhiskey) and Teddy had passed his first Auror exam and is now training under Dad, Neville's been promoted to Gryffindor Head of House (but you probably already knew that) and Luna Lovegood has had twin boys._

* * *

"Where's Aunt Luna?" Lily looked around the room. "I want to see the boys!"

"How does it feel not being the youngest anymore?" Albus teased.

"Luna's not family," James reminded.

"Yes she is," Lily insisted.

"No she's not."

"Yes she is."

James loved to wind his siblings up. "Is she blood related? No. We only call her 'Aunt' Luna because she's Mum's best friend. Neville's not family but we used to call him Uncle Neville because it's polite."

"He's my Godfather," Albus pointed out.

"And Hagrid's mine, I never call him Uncle Hagrid."

"Shut up," Lily warned.

James laughed. "What're you going to do? Use illegal magic on me?"

"I'll tell Mummy."

James laughed. "I'm not scared of Mum."

"You should be," warned a voice behind them. Their Mum had appeared from the kitchen with three glasses of pumpkin juice for her children (to which James turned his nose up). "What's he saying to you now, Lily?"

"He's just being mean about Aunt Luna." Their Mum raised her eyebrows. "He's saying she's not family."

"Well she's not," James defended, "not really."

"Family doesn't have to be blood, James. Aunt Luna is as much a part of our family as Teddy is. Now, will you stop teasing your sister and start setting out the dinner?"

"Why me? There's _loads_ of people here. Can't Audrey do it? She's always looking for a way to get into Grandma's good books."

" _Aunt_ Audrey, and no she can't because Grandad's asking her about the internet."

"That'll take all night," James scoffed.

"James Potter, go and held your Grandma. Albus, you too."

"Why me? I didn't say anything!" Albus complained.

"Just go," their Mum snapped, "Lily, shall we go and find Aunt Luna and the boys?"

"Oh yes!" Lily beamed and took their Mum's hand and went to find Luna Lovegood and her newborn sons.

James rolled his eyes. "C'mon then, quicker we go and help the quicker we can go and chill." Albus followed his brother into the kitchen. "Hi Grandma!"

Molly Weasley turned around to her two Grandsons and smiled at them. She walked over to the pair with her arms extended, embracing them both with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome home, you two. James, you seem to grow two inches every time I see you!"

"You seem to get greyer," James teased which earned him a light smack on the arm with a dish towel. "Kidding, Grandma. You look look lovely as always."

"Mhm, you watch yourself Mister. Honestly, you're as bad as Fred and George used to be with the teasing. Where's your Mum and Dad?"

"Mum's gone to see Aunt Luna," Albus piped up.

"Hmm, she was just putting the boys to bed for a nap last time I saw her. Oh Albus, I bet you're so pleased to be back home now! I was just talking to Grandad about you this morning."

Surprised: "Oh, really?"

"Yes! We were just saying how _strange_ it must be for you!"

"Strange?"

"Yes! Being the only one of you lot to be in Slytherin. I do hope it's not too lonely for you there, not knowing anyone."

"He's made friends," James cut in quickly, "Scorpius Malfoy."

Albus scowled at his brother but quickly dropped his gaze to the floor where he scuffed the ground with his shoes. "He's... nice."

"I don't doubt it for a second - James don't look at your brother like that; your brother can be friends with anybody he likes!" Molly put her arm around Albus and gave him a squeeze. "I bet he's _far_ nicer than some of James's friends," she whispered reassuringly.

* * *

 _It was tough being home. I missed Mum and Dad, but I didn't miss everybody looking at me strangely. Grandma tried to be nice, but I could see something different in her eyes when she spoke to me now. I don't know why. Well, I do, but it's not like her. Maybe I'm just being paranoid and expect her to be like everybody else. I don't know, maybe it's not a big deal, but it feels like it._

* * *

"What do you want us to hand out, Grandma?" James asked.

"Oh nothing! Go in and enjoy the party, I think Fred and Louis were looking for you, James."

James didn't need telling twice and rushed out the kitchen, leaving Albus and his Grandmother alone. "Are you sure you don't need any help, Grandma? I think the sandwich plates are empty."

"No, no, go and enjoy yourself; you haven't seen everyone for seven months! Go on, go and find Rose."

Hesitantly, Albus left the kitchen.

* * *

 _Do you ever get the feeling when you walk into a room and people are talking about you? Because that's how I felt._

* * *

Albus headed over to the drinks table. His Grandad, Uncle Percy, Hagrid and Neville Longbottom were stood nearby, grouped around against the window. Hagrid and Neville were discussing something about Hogwarts when Albus walked to the table and the conversation stopped. Albus bit his lip and picked up the jug of pumpkin juice and began to pour.

"How are you feeling about getting your exam results, Al?" Neville asked calmly.

"Alright," Albus admitted, standing up with his drink.

"How did you think my exam went?"

Neville's exam was for the students to care for a Mandrake for a month, and their result was defined by how big and healthy the Mandrake grew to. "It didn't die."

Neville laughed. "No, you're right; you and Scorpius did well on it."

"Thanks," Albus smiled.

"But don't tell anyone I said that, but I think you might have passed."

Albus didn't want to tell Neville he wasn't bothered about his Mandrake; Herbology wasn't a subject he planned on taking after his O.W.L.S.

"So, erm, Grandad... How's the internet?"

Arthur Weasley straightened his back. "Oh it's fantastic! Audrey showed me a website called The Facebook - it's just amazing! People put photos on The Facebook and they can 'check in' to places they've been and like different books! Audrey's going to set me up with a Facebook next week! And she also showed me this delightful website called Youtube where you can watch all sorts of videos! I found one where they were training a cat to jump through hoops! I think you'd like that one, Hagrid."

"Neve' bin too keen on cats, Arthur," Hagrid stated.

"There are plenty of animals on there! It's amazing what these Muggles can do."

* * *

 _It just felt weird being back. They were my family, but no one treated me like family when I was in Hogwarts and no one was treating me like family now._

 _We went home early that night; James had too much to drink and Mum was angry with him - especially when he threw up in Grandma's flower pot and on Aunt Fleur's shoes. Mum took James up to bed to sort him out and Lily was too tired to stay downstairs. Dad stayed down with me._

* * *

"No one's mad at you, Albus," his Dad began.

"Feels like it."

"You haven't done anything wrong."

"Except be in Slytherin."

His Dad sighed and moved closer to him on the sofa. "You're not helping yourself: James said you don't talk to anyone at Hogwarts and you're always rude when you do."

"I'm not rude," Albus defended, "they're just being nice because they have to."

Harry considered it. "Well, we're not mad at you, Al."

"I know," Albus frowned, "but it's only Slytherin, it's not like I'm a Squibb. They're all treating me differently."

"No they're not."

"Yes they are! Everyone looks at me strangely and no one talks to me."

"Al, you didn't try and talk to anyone tonight, and your Grandad said you walked off mid-conversation with Hagrid, it was very rude."

"So. I'm a Slytherin, we're all rude apparently."

"No one's said that."

Albus crossed his arms and slumped down into the sofa. "It's not _my_ fault they all treat me like a weirdo, now."

"You're not weird."

"I am compared to our family! Merlin knows what Grandad will say when he finds out I'm friends with Scorpius."

"Well," Harry began, "he wasn't _too_ keen on Rose being friends with him."

"Oh, Rose told him?"

"It's nothing to hide. The bad blood is decades old, Al and you're just paranoid."

"No I'm not."

"I'm not going to argue with you; it's late and you're tired from the train ride. We still love you."

"I know," Albus muttered.

"We _all_ love you. Grandma was so pleased to have you and Rose back; she's always asking how the two of you are getting on. No body cares that you're in Slytherin; you're making it an issue."

Albus shot his head round to his Dad. "So why did Louis say I'm not his cousin?"

"It's a joke, you know what Louis' like. He's..."

"Petty? Annoying?"

"In a sense."

"And Fred and Roxi? Why did they charm my scarf into a snake?"

"They're just messing around. James told me Roxanne hexed him after the whole Quidditch incident. You're cousins, you'll fight and you'll make up. Just try and make more of an effort with them, Al, and they'll make more of an effort with you. Just try."

Albus rolled his eyes. "I don't want to."

"Then don't complain," his Dad snapped, "when I was your age, I would have killed to have a family like this."

Groaning: "Not the Little Orphan Harry story, please."

"Merlin you sound like James when you're trying to wind me up."

"James," Albus muttered, "some brother."

"Oh stop," Harry laughed, putting a hand on his son's leg.

"He thinks I'm weird."

"You're paranoid."

"He called me weird when I told him about Severus. You don't think it's weird, do you?"

* * *

 _We spoke about you. He told me about when he was in school and you were his Professor. He told me again how you saved him in his first year and how you stood up against a werewolf in his third year and everything after that. He called you brave, he called you fearless._

* * *

"It's good you're seeing him, Albus, but remember he can't be your friend; he's a painting and you won't see him when you leave Hogwarts. You need to make more of an effort with the other students as well as your family."

Albus knew his Dad was right. Severus couldn't be his friend, not really, anyway. "Yeah," Albus agreed, "but I like him."

"I know," his Dad smiled, "he was a great man."

* * *

 _I asked him what I asked you: what it was like to die._

* * *

His Dad became uncomfortable and sat up straight, removing the hand that was on Albus's shoulder. Albus tried to retract his question, saying it didn't matter and that it was late and he wanted to go to bed, but his Dad stopped him.

"It's fine, I knew you would ask one day. It was like a dream."

"A dream," Albus repeated, "like it didn't happen or you don't remember all of it?"

"When I died, I went to Kings Cross station - which is strange, I know. When you die, you go to an in between: somewhere where you felt safe and happy. I spoke to Dumbledore there and he explained everything to me. I don't know if that happens to everyone; I wasn't really dead. I've always been honest with you, Al, about everything with Lord Voldemort, haven't I?"

"Yeah. So what was it like? Did it hurt?"

"Quick and painless," Harry said with a smile, "like falling asleep."

"Were you scared?"

"I made peace with it," Harry admitted, "I was scared to leave everyone behind: your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, your Mum."

"But you came back. Was it for them?"

"It was for everyone."

Albus bowed his head. "How could you be so brave? You were like, the same age as Victoire, and she cries when she sees a spider, but you were sacrificing yourself."

"Everyone's different."

"Do you think I could do it?"

"Albus, I don't doubt for a minute that you will one day become an extraordinary Wizard, Slytherin or not. Severus was, and without him, none of us would be here today. You need to remember, there are bad people everywhere, it is your choices that define you."

Albus gave his Dad a smile, feeling a little more optimistic. "I'll make more effort with them Dad, I promise."

"Good," his Dad leaned over and gave Albus a hug. "Do you think we should check on James?"

"Can I take my camera?" Albus asked eagerly.

His Dad considered it. "Don't let your Mum see you."

* * *

 _When I asked him, he said it was quick and painless. I know it can't have been for you. But you both died to sacrifice yourselves. It was very brave._

 _I did what I promised Dad I would do: I made an effort with my cousins._

 _A few days later, we all played Quidditch round Grandma and Grandad's, even though I'm not very good. We all played - even my cousins Victoire and Molly who are terrified of being hit with the balls. I wasn't picked last though, I might have been third from last, but I wasn't chosen last. Even if I was told I would be Keeper._

 _Rose is really good, so she'll definitely be on the team next year. I did catch one of Dominique's Quaffle's really well, though, so that was good._

 _We went to Antigua for James's birthday, that was really nice. I didn't realise how magical it was; I thought it was just like any other country. We got to stay with Uncle Charlie in his villa and he showed us the largest Pixie colony in the whole world. I'll show you them when I'm back - but I've just realised you won't see this letter until I'm back, so I'll show you them now._

 _Cool, right?_

 _So we went to the Quidditch game, it was amazing. It wasn't a very big turn out from Bulgaria, but everyone came from Antigua. It's only a small stadium, but the Antiguans went crazy for it. I suppose it's because they're not used to playing big teams like Bulgaria. It's no surprise that Bulgaria won 840 - 90. I felt bad for Antigua, they tried really hard, but they couldn't beat Bulgaria._

 _When we got back, everyone asked us all about it. I'd love to see more of the world, but Mum and Dad don't have the time, plus Dad said it's hard to get permission for the five of us to get access to a Portkey, especially with three of us underage. Even being Harry Potter doesn't gain you all the perks, but Mum promised she'll try and get us tickets to the Quidditch final at the end of August, so that'll be good!_

 _I went to see Scorpius over the Summer, which was really nice and strange. When I asked Mum and Dad, I didn't think they'd let me. Mum did seem like she didn't want me to go, but she didn't say it._

* * *

Albus arrived at Malfoy Manor just after noon. Scorpius was sat waiting opposite the fireplace for him and jumped up to greet his friend when he arrived.

"How was the game? We listened to it on the wireless - it sounded _amazing_! Did the Antiguan chaser _really_ catch the snitch?"

"Yeah," Albus laughed.

"You look so tanned!"

"We only went for a week."

"I know! But you still look really brown! We've had awful weather here, but that's England for you, isn't it?"

"You're going to Dubai next week," Albus reminded, "for three whole weeks."

"If we go."

"Why not?"

"Mum's poorly," Scorpius admitted glumly, "and Dad's worried she might not get the right treatment in Dubai if we can't get to the Wizarding hospital. I dunno, Mum said we can still go or she'll go home if she gets too poorly."

"Oh," Albus replied, "that's a shame."

"Yeah," Scorpius agreed, "what do you want to do? Have you eaten?"

"Yeah, I've had some lunch before I came."

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"Erm," Albus said hesitantly.

"Don't worry, it'll just be the four of us." Somewhat cautious about meeting Lucius Malfoy (he _had_ tried to kill his family in the past as well as curse his Mum after all), Albus was relieved he wouldn't be making small-talk around the dinner table with him. "Mum said she wants to meet you."

* * *

 _I didn't want to tell Scorpius I was nervous to meet his Mum and Dad. Can you blame me, though? I bet Scorpius will be scared to meet mine - especially after James threatened him when we were in the library before._

* * *

The two boys spent the afternoon catching up (even though they had only been apart a week and a half) and Scorpius attempted to play chess with Albus. Chess was one of Albus's strong suits after he spent most days before Hogwarts playing with Uncle Ron. Scorpius gave up after Albus beat him after five games.

As the afternoon came to an end, Scorpius's parents returned home from work. His Dad worked for an Alchemist company or something like that, and his Mum was a journalist for the Daily Prophet, like his own Mum.

Mr. Malfoy looked surprised to see Albus sat in his front room.

"Dad, this is Albus! Albus this is my Dad."

"Hullo," Albus said nervously.

"Hello," Mr. Malfoy returned. "Is beef stroganoff okay for dinner?"

"Erm, yes, that'll be great, thank you."

Draco Malfoy gave the two boys a curt nod and swiftly left the room. Feeling uncomfortable, Albus looked at Scorpius who remained cheerful.

"Mum'll be home soon."

"They let you stay home alone?"

"It's not like someone's going to break in," Scorpius laughed, "plus we have the House Elves and Grandma and Grandad live in the annex at the bottom of the garden. I normally go down and see them when Mum and Dad are at work."

Albus wondered why Draco Malfoy worked; it wasn't like their family needed the money.

* * *

 _So we all had dinner together. His House Elves are really good cooks. James always says we should get a House Elf, but I think Aunt Hermione would kill us if we did. Plus, they're not really allowed unless they really, really want to work for you._

* * *

"So Albus," Scorpius's Mum began when they all sat down, "how are you finding Hogwarts?"

Albus swallowed his beef. "Yeah, I really like it."

"Must've been a shock to the family," Draco remarked, earning himself a sharp glance from his wife.

"A little bit," Albus admitted.

"Your Grandfather must've been astounded."

"Yeah."

* * *

 _It was a bit awkward, I don't think I'll rush back for dinner if Scorpius invites me again. Even though Mr. Malfoy didn't say anything directly rude about me or my family, it came across that way._

* * *

"So I hear your Uncle recently got a new job in the Department of Magical Transportation."

"Yes, he did, he got a promotion. He's head now."

"I wouldn't necessarily call that a promotion."

* * *

 _Well, not really. He could've said worse._

 _So after dinner, I said goodbye to Scorpius, thanked his Mum and Dad for dinner and went back home._

 _Mum and Dad badgered me with questions about the dinner, stuff like:_

 _"Who was there?"_

 _"What did they have to say for themselves?"_

 _"Were Lucius and Narcissa there?"_

 _Yanno, petty stuff like that._

 _I didn't see Scorpius for a few weeks after that; we sent letters, but I think he knew dinner was uncomfortable and I didn't want to go back, and I just felt awkward inviting him round mine; I didn't know what James was going to say, and I didn't know who was going to floo into our house. Merlin only knows what would happen if Grandad came in and saw him sat there._

 _So the next few weeks went pretty smoothly. When the weather was nice, we all went to Grandma and Grandad's house to play Quidditch and then our Hogwarts letters arrived, containing our exam results._

* * *

When Albus heard his Mum calling them all down one morning, telling them their letters had arrived, James and Albus both bounded downstairs. James grabbed his letter from their Mum and opened it quickly, obviously wanting to read his results first before he told everybody his. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I passed everything!" He beamed.

"Everything?" His Dad checked.

"Everything that matters."

"Read it out!" Lily demanded.

James read his results out: achieving outstandings or exceeds expectations in all of his subjects, except History of Magic, Arithmancy and Divination. But still, he was proud of himself and their parents gave him a hug.

"C'mon Al," open yours."

Albus was filled with mixed emotions; he was nervous to see if he had done badly, but also excited to receive his first lot of exam results. Everybody stared at him with anticipation and Albus opened his results.

"Defence, O. Potions, O. Herbology, O. History of Magic, A. Charms, E. Astronomy, E. Transfiguration, A."

"That's brilliant, Al!" His Mum gushed, rushing over to give him a hug. "I'm. So. Proud. Of. You." Which she added inbetween kisses.

"Nice one, son."

James rolled his eyes. "I got an O in Charms."

"You also failed Astronomy and Potions."

"Yeah, well... I passed the important ones."

"I wonder how Rose did," Albus smiled.

"You'll find out later; we're meeting them in Diagon Alley to get all your school stuff."

* * *

 _I was really pleased I passed everything - and it's all thanks to you I did so well in Potions!_

 _So we went to Diagon Alley to get all of our school stuff: James needed new everything; he'd ruined his Quidditch robes and he'd grown two inches over the summer. James tried to persuade Dad to buy him the new broomstick - which he nearly did. They were at the counter when Mum came in and stopped them. James kicked off. Mum relented and said if he passed all of his O.W.L.S he'd get the new one then, that seemed to shut him up._

 _Rose got Outstanding in everything, I'm not surprised._

 _That evening, we went for another dinner party at Grandma and Grandad's. We had a lot to celebrate._ _Sure enough, Fred got a shiny new Quidditch captain badge arrive in his letter, and to everyone's shock, Roxanne became the Gryffindor Prefect. Dominique was the new Head Girl (Molly was fuming because she thought she was bound to get it). And Victoire passed her N.E.W.T.S with flying colours._

* * *

"I propose a toast," Grandad Weasley began, tapping his silver spoon against the glass. "To Victoire: our first Grandaughter to finish her N.E.W.T.S. And all the best to Domi and Molly for next year, _and_ for becoming the Head Girl. If you get half the grades that Victoire received, you'll smash it. And Louis and Lucy, congratulations on your O.W.L.S. It just goes to show that hard word pays off, and we are so proud of the three of you for doing so well. And Roxi, too, for becoming Prefect - but Merlin knows why, and of course: Fred, for becoming the new Quidditch captain - best of luck captaining this lot and getting them to listen to you. And to all the rest of you: James, Rose, Al, Molly, Domi, Roxi, Fred on your end of year exam results. We are all so proud of you. And to Hugo and Lily, who'll be joining you all at Hogwarts next year: the last of the bunch to make it. Now, may we all raise our glasses, to the next generation of Weasley's and all the best for another year at Hogwarts next week! To you all."

There was a collective cheer in return.

* * *

"So," Albus smiled, "that's about it."

Albus was stood in the Potions corridor on his second day back; he had a free morning on his first day of lessons and was eager to reunite with Severus. Albus had a hunch that the old Potion's Master would be waiting for him, and Severus allowed Albus to read through the letter without interruption or sarky comment.

"It sounds like you had an interesting summer."

Albus nodded, folding the letter away and putting it in the inside pocket of his robes. "Yeah. Don't know what I was worrying about going back for; by the end of it, everything felt like it was back to normal."

"I told you that."

"I know," Albus admitted with a smile.

"Is that everything to report?"

"I think so," Albus admitted. "How was your summer?"

"Mediocre at best."

"Did you miss me?" Albus teased.

The portrait tensed up slightly. "Our conversations are a high point of my week."

Stunned to get a genuine compliment, Albus was taken aback: "Really?"

"It's not like I have hundreds of other commitments, parties and galas to attend now I'm trapped in here, is it?"

"No... but you missed me?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you sorta did."

"If that is your interpretation, then so be it," Severus stated.

"I'll take it," Albus smiled, "are you surprised I remembered to write?"

"No, what I am surprised is, is the _shocking_ detail you went into with every sentence you wrote."

"I know."

"Plus, when you finish a letter, you're supposed to sign it off."

"It wasn't a real letter, sort of just... notes."

"It was a letter, you started it correctly, but you didn't end it so."

"Well, if you had a quill I'd sign it off: _Yours Sincerely, Kind Regards, Love Always._ There you go, now you have three."

"Love Always?" Severus quoted.

"It's what I write to Mum and Dad."

Severus pondered it. "How lovely."

"How did _you_ used to sign off letters to _your_ Mum, then?"

"Severus."

"Is that it?" Severus nodded. "No, 'love' or even a 'from?'"

"No."

"Harsh."

"We're not all fortunate to have such a loving relationship with our parents."

For a while, Albus felt guilty. "I'm sorry."

"You're back to apologising."

"Sorry - not sorry, I mean."

"Hmm."

"Are you not going to tell me anything about your summer?"

"There's nothing to report."

"I don't believe that. Surely the Headmaster or Kingsley had something to say."

"If they did, it wouldn't be for your ears, and I am not one to relay rumours."

Albus rolled his eyes. "Fine. Spoil sport."

"That's me."

"Well, even if you don't have anything to tell me, I hope you had a good summer, anyway."

"It was nothing compared to holidays in Antigua, endless family Quidditch games, parties or having dinner with Draco Malfoy. How did your Grandad react to that?"

"Well, him and Uncle Percy want me to go back and look for any illegal stuff, like cursed objects and dodgy potions, but Mum put a stop to it. I told them I didn't see any, but I don't think Scorpius's Dad would have any anymore - and if he did, it wouldn't be on his fireplace."

"Nor does he have the nerve."

"James said he probably hid it all before I got there."

"Plausible."

"It was still weird though."

"I don't doubt it."

"Yeah."

Severus nodded. Albus wasn't sure why this felt so awkward; he used to speak to Severus weekly, if not twice weekly, but after not seeing him for over two months, it almost felt as if they were strangers again.


End file.
